El Viaje De Los Jinetes Oscuros
by LaRojas09
Summary: Despues de lo que le paso a Hipo y que comenzara a salirse de control una persona de su pasado aparecera para ayudarlo... lo se pesimo pero denle chansa


_**EL VIAJE DE LOS JINETES OSCUROS**_

**HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, sus personajes en mayoría y escenarios también en mayoría pertenecen a DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, a mí solo me pertenecen la historia, los nuevos personajes y escenarios de mi creación.**

**-Diálogos- Personas**

-Diálogos- Dragones

-"Pensamientos"-

(Notas de la Autora o aclaraciones)

_**Esto ocurre después de la segunda película y con el final de mi otro fic el cual es opcional de leer pro se recomienda ahí se esclarecen muchas cosas.**_

_**Aquí esta el link por si quieren saber que más paso solo junten los espacios**_

www .fanfiction s /10723050/ 1/ El-Principio-Del-Fin-Y-El-Fin-Del-Principio

**Si quieren opinar por face también se vale pueden encontrarme como LaRojas Rojas o LaRojas09 y sin más preámbulos la historia.**

%%%%%%%%%%

_**EL NUEVO INICIO:**_

El tiempo había pasado después de la batalla con drago no mucho, pero cosas nuevas estaban pasando en Berk.

La primera es que en Hipo empezó a surgir un cómo decirlo, algo inusual su relación con los dragones mejoro y no solo por las enseñanzas de su madre no, algo más pasaba con él, la segunda cosa que pasaba es que hasta cierto punto estos nuevos sucesos lo apartaba de las personas, su relación con la mayoría de las personas con las que convivía era fría lo que en si había deteriorado su relación con Astrid además de que después de que Eret reivindicara su camino y no solo dejara de cazar dragones sino que aprendiera a montarlos, fuera casi tan bueno como Astrid (D:) y se mudara a Berk y… (redoble de tambores) consiguiera a un Metamorfala como quien sabe solo apareció con uno como su amigo al que nkombroGhost (fantasma ya saben por lo de desaparecer), y pues, digamos que ellos compartían demasiado en común como para no darse cuenta del otro así que (si soy y seré algo cruel muajajaja, ok no) como era de esperarse le partieron el corazón a Hipo (pobre y yo lo escribi) aunque con lo que le pasaba hasta que le romperán el corazón no era tan grave comparado con el secreto que ahora guardaba por suerte solo sus padres y bocón lo sabían, como mantenía este último el secreto es un misterio que solo los dioses saben cómo lo lograba. Y la última pero no menos importante es que ahora Chimuelo no estaba solo como el único furia nocturna de Berk, no ahora tenía una compañera su nombre era Luna.

***Flash back***

Mientras peleaban contra el ejército de drago recibieron ayuda nuca supieron quién o de donde vino ¿pero en ese momento importaba? A Hipo le pareció un dragón una furia nocturna para ser más exactos y parecía tener un jinete pero estaba muy lejos y ocupado como para prestar atención. Después de la batalla apareció Luna, parecía que estaba sola y por mera casualidad se había encontrado con Chimuelo por lo que con ayuda de este consiguieron ganarse su confianza y lograron que se quedara en Berk. Incluso al poco tiempo parecía que ella y Chimuelo parecía que se conocían de antes.

***Fin Del flash back***

Aunque lo realmente preocupante para Hipo no era quienes lo sabían o si le rompían el corazón, lo que se había vuelto más importante para él era no perder el control de sí mismo o podían pasar cosas malas, y lastimar a aquellos que quería. Al principio no pasaba la gran cosa de hecho había adquirido la habilidad de controlar cuando lo escuchaban los dragones y cuando no ya que para él hablaba como cualquier persona y los dragones lo entendían por decirlo así en su lengua y lo que para los demás eran gruñidos para el eran palabras en su idioma, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más peligroso se volvía perder el control así que debía tener cuidado.

Para su suerte ese alejamiento sus compañeros lo atribuían a que intentaba entrenar a Luna ya que a pesar de que vivía no solo en Berk sino en casa de Hipo y parecía ser muy tranquila ya que no causaba destrozos, pero (ese maldito pero también lo odio), era muy testaruda y no permitía que nadie la montara a menos que fuera caso de vida o muerte, solo cuando Hipo estuvo a punto de morir en algún momento permitió que este la montara pero trato de dirigirla como a Chimuelo y eso hizo que al final se estrellaran en ese momento Hipo se dio cuenta de que esta no se podía dirigir igual que Chimuelo, por lo que supuso o mejor ducho se dio cuenta de que esta estaba entrenada además Bocón había dicho varias veces que Luna traía una especie de collar pero solo Hipo se dio cuenta de ello ya que este era del color de luna y nadie más la había podido ver ya que nadie lograba acercarse mucho a excepción de Hipo.

Así que por la paz dejaron a luna libre de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque esta se dio cuenta de la condición de Hipo y al igual que Chimuelo siempre lo acompañaba por lo que todos pensaban que intentaba entrenarla.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar alejado de ahí…**

Una chica revisaba sus mapas en busca de una forma de llegar rápido a una muy al norte, había estado en la cueva de hielo hace poco y ahora tenía que volver e incluso ir mas al norte por lo que buscando un modo de llegar se topó con un trueno tambor que al parecer vigilaba a otros 3 trueno tambor un poco más pequeños, por lo que se acercó con cuidado a estos, para hablar (si ella puede hablar con los dragones como Hipo y dragones también) con ellos y pedir que la llevaran a su destinoasí que con cuidado se acercó los trueno tambor se dieron vuelta para verla e inclusive parecía que se preparaban para atacarla, no, de hecho si se preparaban para atacarla.

¿?–Esperen tranquilos no les voy a hacer daño necesito su ayuda debo llegar a un lugar no está muy lejos, bueno de hecho está un poco lejos por eso necesito su ayuda, ¿Qué dicen me ayudan?

El trueno tambor que parecía ser el mayor se acercó con cuidado y algo confundido pero después de que esta le aclaro que podía hablar con ellos entre otras cosas el trueno tambor mayor acepto y además permitió que esta hiciera una rienda improvisada con una cuerda y se la pusiera, los 3 trueno tambor más pequeños decidieron seguirlos, sin embargo al atardecer en el camino algo o mejor dicho otro dragón mucho más grande y poderoso los ataco a pesar de los intentos por perderlo y de los trueno tambor por derribarlo con sus ondas sónicas, este logro atacarlos y lastimar al trueno tambor mayor y a la misteriosa jinete que llevabasobre si, la cual era su presa a matar, haciéndolos caer al agua desde un punto un tanto elevado y considerando lo dura que fue la caída que hubiera matado a una persona común ya pesar de estar algo heridos los trueno tambormás pequeños lograron llevar al mayor y la chica a una playa cercana donde dos de los trueno tambor pusieron al mayor y el otro a la chica inconsciente con todo y susbolsas en la arena para descansar mientras la enorme bestia se alejaba dando por muerta a su presa.

No muy lejos de ahí Hipo paseaba tranquilamente con Chimueloy Luna acompañándolos, y gracias a los súper sentidos que desarrollo que gracias a este extraño don se le habían proporcionadologro escuchar algo del ataque por lo que fue rápidamente a investigar hasta que logro divisarhacia donde se veían a 2 de los trueno tambor pequeños quellevaban a uno mayor sin percatarse de que otro llevaba algo o mejor dicho a alguien, cuando llego a la playa con los trueno tambores los pequeños se pusieron en guardia para proteger al mayor y a la chica, pero pronto Hipo se dio cuenta de que el trueno mayor era tornado se quedó boquiabierto y más aún al verlo tan herido, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más así que trato de acercarse mas sin embargo no se lo permitieron por lo que cuando el dragón mayor lo reconoció y le permitió acercarse este (el dragón por si no me entienden, como yo) quedo inocente debido a las múltiples heridas que tenía,pero en cuanto vio lo que estaba cerca al ver que erauna chica a la que al parecer cuidaban Hipo se quedó aún más impactado.

%%%%%%%%%%

**Es mi primer fic de más de dos capítulos así que perdón por la tardanza ya que considero que ustedes lectores merecen algo de calidad y por las faltas de ortografía (si ven faltas de ortografía díganme si quieren) y sin más comentarios positivos, negativos, constructivos, destructivos, reviews, jitomatazos, mentadas son recibidos por igual y hasta la próxima.**

**Aquí les dejo el link de la historia pasada por si quieren saner mas solo quiten los espacios**

www . fanfiction s/ 10723050 /1/ El-Principio-Del-Fin-Y-El-Fin-Del-Principio


End file.
